Kairi's Star
by BrilliantCrescentStar
Summary: When Sora was chosen by the Keyblade, Kairi was chosen as the most powerful of the Princesses of Heart- the Light Eternal.
1. Destiny Islands

Khff1  
  
I was a little annoyed with the way that the boys always have all the fun while the girls just sit out because they either don't have the personality or the skills to participate. Kairi has the personality, but she never gets the chance to do anything except be a maiden in distress.  
  
Oh yeah, and I'm crossing over with whatever comes to mind. KH is almost a fanfiction in itself: it crosses over with a lot of different stories and it has original characters too.  
  
Spoilers: None, although I refer to something that appears late-ish in the story. I'm changing some of the plot that concerns Sora and Kairi, and maybe some that involves Riku too.  
  
Diaclaimer: I own nothing (this time; first OCless fanfic, tee hee) except for these dots::::::::: and a snotty hanky and some mystery goo that came out of my eye.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Chapter 1 Destiny Islands  
  
Kairi dangled the star shaped trinket in the sunlight, making its yellow, blue and white metallic surface glow. The boys, Sora and Riku, had collected the things they needed for the raft, and she had just finished tying the logs together and building the mast. Kairi thought she deserved the break.  
  
A shadow fell over Kairi's face. "What else do I have to get? I lost count."  
  
She looked up into the lightly freckled face above her, noting how the deep blue eyes seemed to always reflect the colour of the warm tropical sea, how this face always seemed to project honesty and earnestness just when Kairi needed to see it the most.  
  
"You need three fish, a seagull egg, and some water. And don't use water from the sea," she added.  
  
The look on the fifteen year old's face was not encouraging.  
  
"I've looked everywhere and I can't find anything else."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to look harder, won't you?" Kairi said teasingly.  
  
Sora sat down on the sand next to her. "I'm not going anywhere until you help me. I've been looking for hours."  
  
Kairi shook her head. "I already told you. Seagull eggs are in palm trees, fish are in the sea, and there are plenty of-" The look on Sora's face told her he was in a stubborn mood, and when he was in a stubborn mood, he wouldn't back down for anything.  
  
"Okay. There's fish on the other side of the cove, in the shallows. I saw a seagull egg in one of the palm trees on the side of the bridge opposite Riku's island. And there's fresh water just over there," she said, pointing to a hole in the rock trickling water into the ankle deep sea.  
  
"Thanks Kairi."  
  
"You're welcome," she called after him as he ran off.  
  
Sora could be cute at times. He was honest and loyal and good natured but stubborn enough so he was constantly trying to prove he was better at something than Riku, and constantly failing. Half an hour ago Riku challenged Sora to a race, winner names the raft and shares a paopu fruit and their destiny with her, as if she would just go along with whatever they planned for her. Riku had won, and he was kidding about the fruit, but Kairi wouldn't share her destiny with him unless Sora did too. But if Sora had won, that would be a completely different matter.  
  
Riku was determined to be the best at everything, even if it cost him his friends. He was the cool, unfeeling type, confident to the point of being arrogant, competitive, so sure he was more impressive to her than Sora could ever be. He had wanted to get off the island since long before Kairi had come, wanted to explore the real big bad world. Sometimes she could feel the darkness in his heart, the lust for power and knowledge. He was truly his own worst enemy.  
  
Sora was the heart, Riku had the knowledge, Kairi kept the balance even. She would tell Riku her memories from before coming to this island to keep him away from Sora, tell Sora what he was best at to keep him from getting upset when Riku beat him again. It worked, when Sora wasn't feeling useless and when Riku wasn't being a bully. But if she fell in love, she could no longer keep the peace, and the friendship they had would fall apart. That's why she wanted to help Riku make the raft, to keep him happy and occupied. Sora just wanted to explore, and not to feel left out.  
  
Kairi put the star shaped trinket and its chain back in her pocket. She had found it in her old home, a huge labyrinthine castle she barely remembered. As a lucky charm, it served her well.  
  
"Kairi, where's the water again?" Sora called from the other side of the beach.  
  
"Just there," Kairi pointed.  
  
She knew Sora was having the dreams, even though she made fun of him for falling asleep, calling him a lazy bum. Kairi had the dreams too, of dark places and drowning in shadows.  
  
Kairi knew what the dreams meant. And she was scared.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
How was that? Did you like it? If you did, and maybe even if you didn't, review. Please? 


	2. Dream

I'm so happy, I got really good and really long reviews. Sorry, it's a short chappy, but it's an important chapter. And sorry I've taken so long to update, the fanfic writing has slowed to a halt since after Christmas.  
  
SilverArcher- KH is not the only thing that annoys me with lack of girl involvement. Although you can actually fight with some of the girls in the Final Fantasy games, they mostly just sit back while the boys do the hard work. Aeris and Garnet both pull a stunt or two, and Rinoa works on the main character to change him a little, but mostly, it's the boys that have all the fun. If you have no idea what I'm going on about, well I'll shut up now. I'm happy you liked it, and I'm happy I got a long review.  
  
The Final Fantasy Warrior- *drools at the prospect of all these luscious men* If Zidane's on offer, can I have him? Please? We'll have to do something about that ego, though. And that princess- Garnet. I think I can find someone somewhere to take care of her. *Slaps self* Idiot, you have a boyfriend. On the serious, I think Riku is a bit arrogant at that stage, which may have something to do with being better than Sora at everything, but yeah, I think I did overdo it. Even SilverArcher said so. I think I'll go back and change it. And my geography is straight- under the huge wooden thing there is a hole in the rock wall that trickles water. That was where I got my water from!  
  
There's going to be a KH2? The most I've heard about it is mum saying there will probably be a second one. Yay!  
  
Chapter 2 Dream  
  
Kairi was standing on a huge circle of stained glass. Although the whole place was surrounded in darkness, she could see the colours in the glass, her skirt and her arms clearly. The picture in the glass seemed to be a blonde woman holding a wooden stake, arms held in a fighting postiton. Kairi didn't recognize the woman in the picture, but she recognized the myth behind it.  
  
"The vampire slayer."  
  
"Correct."  
  
The sound seemed to come from the darkness itself, a voice that wasn't a voice yet was more than a voice, was a feeling.  
  
"The key has almost found its master, but it cannot protect you now. You must use the light of your heart to protect yourself from the darkness. That light, given form, will become the weapon that will protect you from the darkness."  
  
The air around Kairi glowed, and she realized the light was coming from her own heart.  
  
"Take it."  
  
The glow took the form of a staff, exactly the same length as the distance between her heel and her shoulder. The bottom half of it was blue, the top half was yellow, with a red heart perched on the very top. Kairi wrapped her fingers around it, and it became solid.  
  
"Listen to those who befriend you. From each there is a lesson to be learnt, and before you can face the darkness with the keyblade master at your side, you must learn each lesson. When the worlds splinter, the three of you will be flung apart to fight your own battles. This is yours."  
  
"Who are you?" Kairi shouted into the darkness. "Where is this? Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Who I am and where you are is not your concern. However, you are here because the darkness is coming. Know the darkness. If you do not, the shadows will swallow you before you find the keyblade master. But you must also know the light. It is the only thing that can fight the darkness. You are not the one who will open the door, but you are the light eternal."  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Please R&R. 


	3. Night

I don't have the script for this part, and I haven't watched anyone play it recently, so what people say may not match up to what they say in the game.

Oh, and really sorry I have waited, like, 2 years to get this up. I found it in my master copy of the fanfic (For all my fics I keep a copy with all the chapters I've written in it)

Chapter 3

Night

The raft had been finished; the food had been found and hidden inside a wooden box, ready to be taken on the trip. In her bedroom in the mayor's house, Kairi was reading a book about a mouse called Mickey, hiding under the covers with a torch as her only light.

Lightning sounded its crack, shaking the tree that supported all the houses on the island. Kairi jerked back the covers and looked out the window. It wasn't supposed to be stormy.

Kairi opened the windows, letting the rain wet her face and the wind twist through her hair. There was something wrong about this storm. Something just wasn't right.

She snuck past the adults' bedroom, tiptoed downstairs and out the door. The raft would probably be able to take the ferocious wind, although it might need a new sail in the morning. Kairi was more concerned about finding out why the storm felt wrong. When she was out in it, the storm almost felt evil.

On the pier, Kairi could see Sora on the beach. She called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear. Kairi called louder, hoping he would hear, but he didn't turn around. She ran to him.

"Sora, do you know what's going on? Do you know why the storm feels evil?"

He didn't even seem to see her.

"Sora, stop playing games. Look at me."

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Stop it, Sora."

But Sora didn't seem to know she was there.

The shadows under the bridge gathered behind Sora and materialized, turning into a huge monster which looked like it had once been a beetle.

"Sora." Kairi screamed. "Turn around."

She pushed his shoulder, and her hand went right through. Kairi stumbled backwards. It was as if she didn't exist. Or he didn't exist.

Sora ran up the beach, and into the secret cave. Kairi followed him, thinking maybe if she stayed near him long enough he would be able to see her, if she shouted loud enough he would hear her whisper.

The door, the wooden panel embedded in the cave wall without a lock or handle, was open just a crack, and wisps of shadow were seeping onto the island.

_So this is the darkness._

"Kairi?"

Kairi turned to face Sora. He could see her.

He stepped forward, and he stepped right through her.

"Kairi!"

A pool of the darkness had formed around her feet, and a tendril of shadow had wrapped itself around her legs. More tendrils threatened to wrap themselves around Sora, but they couldn't get a grip on him. They kept sliding though like Kairi had seconds before.

The tendril immobilizing her legs started to pull her into the floor. She jerked to the side, trying to pull her feet out of the floor.

"Sora!" she screamed. "Help me!"

Sora looked around the cave and left, while Kairi was sucked into the stony floor.

Thanks for putting up with me. And please R & R. You review me and I'll review you.

And warning: I'm not sure I'll finish the fic. I think it's dying like… well, something that's dying.


End file.
